Money Buys a Nice Dress
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Haruhi never knew what she was getting into when she went into this relationship.


It was hard to say that dating Tamaki was easy all of the time. When I had realized that I was in love with him I had taken a lot of things into account before I had said anything about my feelings. Just because you're in love doesn't mean that you aren't going to end up killing them in the end. Tamaki was a lot to handle. I knew that. His friends knew that. Anyone who didn't know that was just as crazy as he was.

I loved Tamaki. It had taken a lot of time for me to realize that and it taken even longer to realize that it wasn't a fluke that I was going to be in love with Tamaki until the end of time. No matter how frustrated I got with him. No matter how much I wanted to kill him there was no better place then to then in his arms.

The one thing that I wasn't crazy about was the world that I was living in.

I looked at myself in the mirror in utter distaste. I tried to look at from other angles. I tried a couple of poses but it was no good.

"You know I love your son." I said to the person on the other side of the door.

This was probably one of the oddest moments in my life and yet this situation didn't surprise me. I could hear Tamaki's father shuffle around his paperwork. He didn't really comment on my statement other than grunt. He must have been getting annoyed with me.

"For such a charming man you sure can act like a bastard," I mumbled to myself and then told the sales woman to bring me another dress. One less… fluffy.

A couple of minutes later she sent me a dress that had no back. I stared at it but went into the dressing room to try it on.

"You know I wouldn't need to do this if you knew how to dress yourself." Yuzuru stated.

"I know how to dress myself." I lied. It was a lie and I still didn't care. I didn't care about clothes.

I had found out that by dating Tamaki I was also brought into the world of high fashion. I had found that it was a really big no no to wear a dress that I had worn to funeral to a function of some sort. Apparently it had been out of date, and horribly ugly. I had shrugged it off and said that fashion wasn't really my thing.

If there ever was a wrong thing to say THAT would have been it.

I tried on the dress, well aware of the sales woman waiting in the corner just waiting to help me on my any little need. It was amusing to watch her help me, because anyone could clearly see that she hated me, but she was paid to suck up so she always had a smile on her face whenever she helped me into another dress. It was a FAKE smile, but you still had to give her credit.

"You're dating my son. There are expectations."

Yeah there were. I couldn't kill the grandmother. Who knew that on top of that, Tamaki's father would feel that it was his obligation to dress me…

…

That sounded so wrong.

I thought about all of the things that I thought would happen when I had started dating Tamaki. Out of all of them…

"You know when I started dating your son I expected to have to peel him out of a corner when we got into a fight."

I took a look at the dress in the mirror and hated this one more then the last one. The only thing that was fun about this whole thing was seeing that sales woman glare at me when she didn't think I was looking. I got a sadistic pleasure in telling her to bring me another dress.

"I expected to have to find his stuffed animals for him dare he lose one of them. I expected to beat the crap out of an old woman-"

"I'm sorry, but you still don't have my permission."

I could always try. I was protective of Tamaki and the woman was a hag.

I wasn't finished yet. "I thought I would have to talk him out of stupid idea after stupid idea. Have ridiculous conversations.." and on it went because there was a lot you could expect when you were dating Tamaki.

The woman handed me another dress that we both knew would look bad on me. I sighed and told her to find me something less smutty. She walked away in a huff and I attempted to walk out of another monstrosity.

"You've become meaner in the last year." Yuzuru pointed out, he sounded amused.

"Tamaki's followers are scary women. It's eat or be eaten." And it was the truth. You either stood up or you got taken advantage of.

I heard Tamaki's father laugh through the door to the dressing room.

"Where was I? Oh right. Why are you helping me pick out a dress again?"

"Because you have no taste, darling."

He was so mean. He was charming but he was so mean. It was well meaning though. Tamaki's father liked me.

"I never went into this relationship knowing that I would argue with you over a dress." I rolled my eyes at another dress. "I plan on doing the with a little more clothing on." I stared meaningfully at the evil sales woman and another slutty dress.

I heard him sigh. "If you send my future daughter-in-law another dress that she doesn't like I'm not paying you a commission," Yuzuru warned.

And the woman was off. I was sure I would like the next one better.

"We could always bring your father here and he could help."

Yes, having my father giving me advice on how to dress. That would be so much better.

"Push me anymore and I'll go to my wedding in jeans." I warned as I took another dress from the evil sales woman.

It might have been wishful thinking but this one might have been the perfect dress, which just meant that I didn't even want to know what her commission was suppose to be.

Rich bastards. They could pay their way out of anything.

**A/N: I'm in the middle of working on another story, but while I write out that one and figure out where I want to go with it I figured I would finish a short one shot that I worked on a long time ago. It really doesn't have much of a point to it and I don't think I'm all that crazy about it but it was cute so I typed it out... and here you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Any grammatical errors should be ignored. Take into account that I did this at two in the morning... I seem to always write when I'm out of it. I really have to get better with that.**


End file.
